Thunderstorms Destiny
by Sorrowchest
Summary: Hey, my names Thunderstorm I had a good life until I was blamed for my mothers death of which I didn't do. This is my life from start to finish.


Thunderpup squirmed as her littermates, Leafpup and Thornpup layed on top of her. She was relieved as her mother, Fernfoot put her muzzle down and nosed them off.

They had opened their eyes and today they were going out of the den with their denmates Crookedpup and Oakpup. _"I can't believe that we are finally getting out of this stinky cave to watch Crookedpup and Oakpup getting apprenticed, I wonder who there mentors will be?"_ barked Leafpup _"remember that we are also getting ours in a month as will we should be wondering about who ours are going to be "_ She softly barked back " _well I want Adderfang to be mine, he's so swift he can catch anything"_ Thornpup replied _. "Come pups its time" there mother barked._

 _Thunderpup walked out of the dark cave and at first saw blinding sunlight but then they saw many wolves surrounding a medium sized rock and she paced towards it and saw Oakpup, Crookedpup and a huge grey wolf that was her father Lightningstar, and he loudly barked " Wolves of my pack Oakpup and Crookedpup have reached there fourth month and are worthy to become apprentices. Crookedpup from now on you will be known, as Crookedpaw and your mentor will be Sharpclaw he will pass down all he has learned from Whitestorm. Oakpup from now on you will be know as Oakpaw and I will be your mentor, this meeting is over" and then he jumped down from the rock and started walking towards her and her littermates._

 _He touched noses with Fernfoot and then she started nipping at his ankles to get his attention, he bent down and said " don't worry it will be your turn soon" and the he walked away to meet his new apprentice._

 _One month later it was her turn to be an apprentice they only needed to be an apprentice for 2 months and until they could hunt and patrol with the pack._

 _She sat in the middle of the clearing waiting for Lightningstar to approach "Wolves of my pack Thornpup, Leafpup and Thunderpup have reached there fourth month and are worthy to become apprentices Thornpup for now on your mane will be Thornpaw and your mentor will be Adderfang, Leafpup for now on your name will be Leafpaw and your mentor will be Graydawn and finally Thunderpup for now your name will be Thunderpaw and your mentor will be Greengaze. This meeting is over" She went to touch muzzles with her mentor and then Greengaze suggested "would you like to go practice some hunting and stalking" and she barked " yes please" "ok, I'll just talk to some other mentors to see if they would like to come as well" and her mentor raced away to the other mentors. She felt like leaping for the stars it was the best feeling ever but she thought my pack ceremony will be even greater._

 _Greengaze returned a few minutes later with Oakpaw and Lightiningstar, "okay lets go" Lightiningstar demanded. They raced away from camp and even though Thunderpaw had short legs she kept up pretty well with the other wolves. Soon they stopped in the middle of the territory and Greengaze said, "today I am going to teach you how to hunt, this is a good place for rabbits an I presume Lightningstar you are going to take Oakpaw further ahead to the chickens" and Lightningstar nodded and raced away with Oakpaw trailing behind. Greengaze quietly said " sniff the air for a smell of rabbit " and Thunderpaw did as she said and caught a scent not quite rabbit but she thought that it was chicken and she got to the ground and stalked forward towards the chicken having no idea that Oakpaw was also hunting the same thing and his light reddy-brown fur blended in well with the long dry grass._

 _Oakpaws POV . . ._

 _He smelt the air and there was a faint scent of Thunderpaw but Greengaze was showing her how to stalk the rabbits and he had no idea she was there and a few more paw lenths and CRASH!_

 _Thunderpaws POV_

 _She stalked until she was close enough and since she was near the cliff she had a risk of falling_


End file.
